Muffins a la Babette
by Miss Trudi Bubble
Summary: Das ATeam erledigt einen Job in Texas, wo ein Grundstückspekulant ein paar alte Leute um ihr Zuhause, eine alte Missionsstation, betrügen wollte. Murdock wandelt nun auf den Spuren seiner ruhmreichen Vorfahren, da er zu der festen Überzeugung gelangte, da


Titel: Muffins á la Babette  
Autor: Miss Trudi Bubble  
Fandom: The A-Team

Episode: Mission of Peace

Pairung: Das Team  
Rating: gen, Humor/Satire

Archiv: FFB

Summe: Das A-Team erledigt einen Job in Texas, wo ein Grundstückspekulant ein paar alte Leute um ihr Zuhause, eine alte Missionsstation, betrügen wollte. Murdock wandelt nun auf den Spuren seiner ruhmreichen Vorfahren, da er zu der festen Überzeugung gelangte, dass sein Ur-Großvater – „Pathfinder" Murdock - bereits fast hundert Jahre zuvor die Mission erfolgreich gegen einfallende Indianer verteidigte. Leider hält seine Begeisterung auch nach Ende des Jobs ungebrochen an und seine Freund greifen zu etwas...ähem drastischen... Maßnahmen...

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Das Rumpeln im hinteren Teil des Van, dort wo sie ihre Ausrüstung untergebracht hatten, wurde lauter. Hannibal sah von seiner Zeitung auf und schob die Zigarre in den anderen Mundwinkel. Dann blickte er den kichernden B.A. an. Er wandte sich zu Face um. „Okay, Jungs. Das ist genug. Der Spaß ist vorbei. B.A. - halt an und hol Murdock da raus."

„Mann, Hannibal!", protestierte B.A. „Er hat meinen Van gegen diesen alten Klepper eingetauscht. Und er hat uns die ganze Zeit genervt."

„Ach, Hannibal, du wirst doch nicht sagen, dass dir das ständige Geplapper von diesem Daniel Booth Bone Murdock-Verschnitt – oder wie auch immer er glaubt, dass sie seinen Urgroßvater nannten – fehlt?", wandte Face ein.

Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte, es ist genug. Wir haben noch eine lange Fahrt zurück nach Hause vor uns und er bleibt nicht an die Waffenkiste gebunden."

Das Rumpeln wurde lauter. Offenbar trat Murdock jetzt mit beiden Füßen gegen die Trennwand.

„Meinetwegen könnt ihr ihn geknebelt lassen." Hannibal blätterte eine Seite um.

Face schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Trennwand.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe. Dann kam ein anklagendes „Haaaaannnibaaal!" von hinten.

„Okay, so viel zum Knebel", meinte Face trocken.

B.A. lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und trat auf die Bremse. „Hol' den Spinner, bevor er mir meinen Van beschädigt."

Seufzend kletterte Face hinaus und lief nach hinten. Zwei Minuten später stieg er wieder ein und rieb sich mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck die Schulter. „Er hat mich getreten."

„Das war ein Versehen, Facey", verteidigte sich Murdock, der auf dem Sitz neben ihm Platz nahm. „Ich habe gegen die Tür getreten. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du sie in genau diesem Moment aufmachst?" Er rückte seine Trappermütze zurecht und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, als B.A. weiterfuhr.

„Ach wirklich, ja?", beklagte sich Face. „Und das hier?" Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand zeichneten sich die Abdrücke einiger sehr gesunder Zähne ab. „War das vielleicht auch nur ein Versehen, als du mich gebissen hast? Ich wollte nur den Rest des Klebebandes abmachen, das B.A. benutzt hat."

Murdock grinste ihn an. „Ihr habt mich vor zwei Stunden da rein gesteckt. Ich bin hungrig."

„Okay, okay – Jungs. Ruhe!" Hannibal schickte einen strengen Blick nach hinten. „Daddy will seine Zeitung lesen." Ein weiterer Blick traf B.A., der daraufhin auf einen Kommentar verzichtete. „Face, füttere „Pathfinder". Die alten Ladies haben uns doch einen Korb mit Essen mitgegeben. Ich glaube, es war B.As Verehrerin Babette. Unter dem Sitz." Er vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre.

Face und Murdock bückten sich gleichzeitig danach – und stießen prompt mit den Köpfen zusammen. Glücklicherweise dämpfte Murdocks Trappermütze den Aufprall etwas.

Trotzdem beklagte sich Face sofort. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dir erlaubt haben, dieses alberne Kostüm zu behalten. Nimm' wenigstens diese Mütze ab. Sie riecht seltsam."

Murdock öffnete den Picknickkorb und kramte darin herum, bis er ein Sandwich fand. Er riss die Serviette auf, in die es eingewickelt war und biss ab. „Nein. Der Pathfinder muss stets vollständig bekleidet sein, um den Gefahren der Wildnis wachsam entgegen zu treten", erklärte er mit vollem Mund.

Face nahm sich ebenfalls ein Sandwich, wickelte es aus und roch misstrauisch daran. Wie konnte Murdock dieses Zeug essen? Naja, kein Wunder. Der Mann lebte in einem Krankenhaus, was konnte er schon große Ansprüche stellen. Face dagegen sah sich selbst als Gourmet. „Hannibal, er soll dieses tote Eichhörnchen vom Kopf nehmen. Sonst schmeiße ich ihn samt der Mütze aus dem Van. Du riechst das vielleicht nicht wegen deiner Zigarre, aber..."

„Das ist kein Eichhörnchen, sondern Biber", korrigierte ihn Murdock. „Ich glaube, du verwechselst das. Das auf den Sandwiches könnte Eichhörnchen sein."

Face packte sein Sandwich wieder ein und legte es in den Korb zurück. „Danke. Ich habe eben meinen Appetit verloren."

„Ich hab einmal ein Rezept für Eichhörnchen-Chili gelesen...", begann Murdock.

Diesmal war es B.A. der unterbrach: „Lass' das, Spinner", knurrte er. „Das erfindest du nur. Niemand isst diese Viecher."

„Oh, B.A. – komm' Großer. Eichhörnchen essen nur gesundes Zeug wie Nüsse. Und sie sind den ganzen Tag an der frischen Luft und hüpfen auf diesen Bäumen herum. Das ist die reinste Fitnessnahrung", erklärte Murdock mit wachsender Begeisterung. Er schob seine Mütze nach hinten. „Das hält deine Muskeln in Form."

„Ist in diesem Korb vielleicht auch Kaffee?", fragte Hannibal – doch ausnahmsweise wurde der Anführer des A-Teams ignoriert.

„Ich esse bestimmt kein Eichhörnchen, das ist was für Spinner wie dich." B.A. schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Das von einem Mann, der sich hauptsächlich von Burgern ernährt", meinte Face geringschätzig. „Und Milch."

„Was ist an Milch auszusetzen?", grummelte B.A.

„Ich hätte jetzt wirklich gerne einen Kaffee", machte sich Hannibal bemerkbar. Er hatte die Zeitung inzwischen zusammengefaltet und ins Seitenfach der Tür gestopft.

„Oh, an Milch ist gar nichts auszusetzen. Sie ist sehr gut für Babys." Face beschäftigte sich angelegentlich mit dem Sitz seiner Krawatte.

„Willst du damit irgendetwas bestimmtes sagen?", fragte B.A. sauer.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten Milch." Murdock kramte wieder im Korb. „Hier sind Muffins. Im Krankenhaus bekommen wir Muffins immer mit Milch."

„Ich trinke meinen Kaffee schwarz", sagte Hannibal trocken.

„Du kannst Soda haben." Face fischte eine Dose aus dem Korb und warf sie Murdock zu. Doch irgendwie schien der die Reise nicht so gut bekommen zu sein – als der Pilot sie öffnete, spritzte ihr Inhalt in alle Richtungen.

B.A. schimpfte, dass seine Sitze schmutzig würden.

Face klagte darüber, dass er die Flecken nie wieder aus seinem Anzug herausbekommen würde.

Murdock wischte sich mit Unschuldsmiene die Hände an seiner Hose ab.

Und Hannibal hatte immer noch keinen Kaffee. „Okay, jetzt herrscht Ruhe!", ordnete er an. „Ihr benehmt euch ja schlimmer als Teenager."

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Ruhe. Face holte eine Thermoskanne aus dem Korb, goss Kaffee in einen Becher und reichte ihn Hannibal.

Murdock inspizierte weiterhin die Muffins. „Was ist das für eine Sorte?", meinte er. „Da sind ja lauter schwarze Punkte drin."

Face lehnte zu ihm hinüber. „Ist vielleicht Mohn. Oder irgendwelche gemahlenen Nüsse, oder so."

Hannibal drehte sich um, nahm Murdock den Muffin aus der Hand und warf ihn aus dem Fenster.

Die anderen drei starrten ihn verständnislos an.

Smith grinste. „Ich glaube, Babette hat die falschen Muffins eingepackt", erklärte er gelassen und trank seinen Kaffee. „Das sind die Muffins mit dem Schwarzpulver drin – die wir als Munition für B.As Kanone verwendet haben. Es sind wohl ein paar übriggeblieben."

Face nahm den Korb und holte die Tüte mit den Muffins raus. Er öffnete wortlos die Seitentür des Vans und warf die Tüte hastig in den Straßengraben. Murdock sah definitiv etwas grün um die Nase aus und rückte rüber zu Face, als der den Korb wieder unter dem Sitz verstaut hatte. Face legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.

B.A. schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas unverständliches über alte Damen und keine-Brille-tragen vor sich hin.

Und der Colonel lehnte sich zurück, um die Stille zu genießen. Doch nach ein paar Minuten war die Streiterei schon wieder voll im Gange. Hannibal seufzte. Das würde eine lange, sehr lange Rückfahrt nach Los Angeles werden...

Ende

Ich möchte betonen, dass ich das mit dem Schießpulver in den Muffins nicht erfunden habe, für diese Idee sind ganz allein die Drehbuchautoren dieser Episode verantwortlich g 


End file.
